Harry Buys a Dress
by HeyD501
Summary: Did you wonder how Harry Langford knew what sort of dress to buy for Catherine in 9.11? One shot, complete.


Bar in Vientiane

McGarrett takes a sip of beer and asks "What'd you learn about our friend _?_ "

Harry shifts on his stool & glances around the room. "Pulled a few favors.. with some friends in the Intel community. I was able to trace an 8 million dollar wire that Hassan made a week ago. to Vientiane's Mandarin Club. It's an exclusive high roller establishment" continuing his explanation about how the money is being exchanged "Tonite could be our last night to track him. I conveniently overheard him saying he will be there tonight "

McGarrett nods and agrees "So will we. Now we need a plan"

Harry signals for another round "Who do you have with you, besides the ever acerbic Detective Williams? Who's the beautiful brunette?"

McGarrett smiles "That'd be Lt. Catherine Rollins, she works for the agency. I also brought a friend of Joe's, retired SEAL Wade Gutches and you know Junior from Five-0 "

Harry notes that the man is deep in thought. "Have you come up with a plan?"

McGarrett shrugs "It's pretty bare bones at this point.. We need to tail Hassan's guy to find Hassan. Got any ideas, you've seen the layout of this club?"

Harry pulls the condiment tray toward him and begins arranging bottles while he describes the layout of the club. "It seems to me that the beautiful lieutenant needs to distract Dimitri. Perhaps she can join the high roller table along with Williams."

McGarrett picks up the bottle representing Danny. "Hell no! If anyone's going in with her it will be me!"

Harry smiles to himself.. _So she's the one. The only one he ever let in._ He taps McGarrett's hand. "OK let's work this out then. I think you could wear my tux but I'm betting Miss Rollins doesn't have a suitable gown in that backpack"

McGarrett snorts "Not likely! She's practical and skilled but I doubt she considered she'd need an evening gown when I asked her to come to Joe's ranch"

"So tell me about her." Harry asks, leaning forward on the bar. "How would she dress for a formal occasion"

McGarrett gazes into the distance, a faint smile on his lips, thinking of that first date at the Army-Navy Gala all those years ago . "She really hates to get dressed up but man when she does" He whistles softly then takes a drink of beer. "She'd wear something simple,classy, form fitting, not lacy or trashy. Not too high of heels..she hates that"

"Sounds like you know her well. What size does she wear _?_ " Harry smiles towards his friend.

McGarrett shakes his head as if to clear the memories. "How the hell should I know that _?"_

Harry reminisces 'In my more maudlin moments, I can still visualize my hands around my wife's waist" He holds up his hands to demonstrate.

McGarrett sighs deeply "How'd you know? How'd you know she was the one I was talking about at the cemetery"

"Chap it's written all over your face, you still love her" Harry states as he pats McGarrett on the back

Hanging his head to his chest briefly, McGarrett hesitantly holds up his hands as if they were around Catherine's waist. Remembering how that felt, even though it had been more than 4 years since he last held her like that.

Harry takes note "So about a size 4 by my estimation. You want to guess on the shoe size?

McGarrett laughs "Oh I know that! 7 ½. I bought her hiking boots for her birthday one year"

Harry finishes his beer and pays the tab. "I'd best be about my shopping then. A word of advice,my friend. Fix whatever's broken between the two of you before it's really too late. You won't regret it. Assemble the team, we'll meet at 1700."

1715 Safe House

The team is assembled around the table reviewing the plan for tailing Dmitri back to Hassan. Harry notes that his security is top notch. The plan for McGarrett and Catherine to pose as members of the exclusive club is outlined. Catherine mentions a tiny detail she figures no one else has thought about "Guys I hate to be that girl, but I've got nothing to wear"

"Oh never fear my dear. I took the liberty of purchasing something for you to wear today. And for the purposes of this mission, you two will be married" smiles Harry, producing matching wedding bands and a beautiful diamond ring. Catherine smiles despite McGarrett curt "I do" She knows he's in full on mission mode. Gutch and Danny sarcastically congratulate them.

After a thorough review of Baccarat, Catherine heads off to get glamorous. Harry pulls McGarrett aside "Make the most of those fake wedding rings before you take them off,mate"

"Not the time for that conversation during this op but I take your point Harry" replies McGarrett

"Who said anything about conversation?'' Laughs Harry as McGarrett heads into the bedroom to get ready.

Catherine is coming out of the bathroom just as he finishes getting into Harry's tux. He is speechless "Wow" "Harry hit all the right notes picking out that dress for you"

"Yes it fits perfectly. Any idea how he knew my size Sailor?" as she checks herself one last time in the mirror

McGarrett stammers.. "Umm we might have had a conversation about it"

"I didn't know you paid any attention to that when we were together" Catherine smiles thinking about that.

"Well I didn't really know the number but I was able to give him some ideas of your size from memory" confesses McGarrett. "I promise I didn't know about his little wedding ring surprise though. Is that ok with you?"

"For tonight yes" sighs Catherine " and a good way to start a conversation we need to have when this op is over"

McGarrett nods in agreement "You look absolutely beautiful Catherine. Let's get this job done"


End file.
